


I I am the villain of this otaku game??!!!!!!!!

by Jihoonieislife



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: I, an extreme otaku game lover died while going to Wanna One, BTS and EXO otaku concert?!! A story about otaku world and a bunch of stuff that happens.





	I I am the villain of this otaku game??!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I got inspired by various of manga about turning into a villainess in their second life after dying. I wrote it cause I thought it would be fun. Hehe. But the updates will be really slow cause I got school and I need to think about the plot and stuff cause it's the first time I am writing all three groups together and I find it quite....well interesting. So hope you enjoy it and have a nice day.

" You died. " A voice was heard while I see people gushing towards my dead body, either taking pictures or trying to help. I turned around, wondering who was the one talking. 

" Who are you? " I asked while the sparkling pieces began joining themselves as if trying to form a person. I stepped back out of reflex. 

" I am God. " that thing spoke while it slowly forms and transform into Jack Frost? Well it was pixie like and crystal blue in colour.

" Yeah right." I snorted, rolling my eyes while "God " looked at me, misbelieve was written all over his face. 

" Well, I am God. Have you not see pictures of me when you lived? " that thing says again while I snorted once more. 

" Look, there are tons of different God in this world. They have different sizes, different abilities and most importantly different faces. How am I supposed to know if you are actually God or not? "I explained exasperatedly while God nodded wordlessly. 

" Well, I guess I just have to show you what a God is able to do." God claimed confidently. 

" And for whatever reason?" I questioned while the God smile confidently. 

" To prove that I am a God. " God turned to the billboard that was there in my world and smiled once again. 

" The world of otome game. Wanna School, EXO Planet, Bangtan City. How interesting. Is these what you humans like? "

" Yeah I loved all of them but I just had to die before seeing them just once is sadder than I thought. " I smiled sadly while looking at the billboard.

" Then I just have to make sure you have been to all three worlds before you die again. " God looked at me with a determined face. 

" Do the things that you want to do and leave no regrets behind when you go. " And my world started crumbling into pieces until there is nothing but pure darkness around.


End file.
